From Kitten To Cat
by A Nightingales Dream
Summary: Abandoned by his mother soon after birth for being a runt, nursed and cared for by a dog, one young tom is about to embark on a journey that will change everything he thought he knew about the world. A prophecy, a kitten, a whole lot of adventures.
1. Prophecy

**A/N:** I own nothing but plot, any OOCness, and a few characters, including the main character.

R&R

**Prologue**

**~*~**

Once, long ago, there was a prophecy told about the one who would bring back the Great Cat Clans. One who would be as brave as LionClan, and stealthy as TigerClan, and as fast as LeopardClan. This cat would know nothing of the wild, nothing of the Twolegs. This cat would only know how to survive.

The prophecy went on to say that this cat would be darker then shadows, with eyes the color of leaves in spring, and the gentleness of a Queen with her Kits. It was also said that this cat would grow, not as a cat, but as something else. Something different.

The time grows near for the prophecy, long forgotten now, to be brought to pass. All the Clans will be shaken on their very foundations, and some will go where they never dared go before. This is one cat's story. One cat's life. Are you prepared?

**A/N:** Read and Review, pplz!!!


	2. The Runt

**A/N:** WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! R&R PPLZ!!! I own very little. We've been over this. Look at previouschapter.

**Chapter One**

**~*~**

A snow white cat lay in a box of soft towels, purring as her equally white mate lay next to her. Their cubs were nursing quietly. There were eight of them, five boys and three girls. All of them were a soft white like their parents... well, except one. A little male, who was half the size of the other ones, was a coal black. He was sleeping, curled tightly in a ball between two of his older and bigger brothers.

Snowball, the mother, watched the kit worriedly. She knew that runt-kits didn't often live to see their first moon. She didn't wont to loose one of her litter to such a fate.**(1)** It would break her heart. Making up her mind, she turned to Blake, her mate, and looked up at him beseechingly with soft amber eyes.

"I'll take care of it," he meowed softly, knowing what his mate wanted. The Queen sighed softly, relieved, as the large tom stood and gently picked up the black-furred kit, waking him and making him mewl piteously as he was lifted from the warmth. Silently, the tom ran across the kitchen floor of his owners house, out the cat-flap in the kitchen door, and out into the backyard.

Running, Blake carried the small kit through yards, past tree's, across black-top, and into the dump. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as the scent of rotting meat and worst reached his nose, making his whiskers quiver with distaste. Finding a mostly-clean pile of newspapers near the small building that the human-overtaker lived in, he set the small kit down.

"Farewell, young one," the tom purred softly, giving the mewling kit a few sad, tender licks. Staring down at the black ball of fur silently, he turned and headed home to his mate and their healthier kits, sorrow running deep. He didn't notice the beady red-glinted eyes waiting for him to leave eagerly, focused on the vulnerable black runt, who crawled around in the papers, mewling helplessly as it's blind senses tried to work.

The kit was scared. He could no longer scent his litter-mates, nor his dam or sire. He smelled something that burnt his nose, and he cried out for his family. There was a new scent, now. Something rancid and harsh on his nose. He mewled softly, uncertain, when sharp, pointy teeth dug into his scruff and lifted him. Curling up, he fell silent, trusting this new being to take him somewhere safe.

Bloodyfang was the leader of the dump rats. DankClan, it was called. He was the biggest, greasiest, smartest, and most ruthless. Now, though, if his Clan-mates saw him, they would freeze, unable to tear their beady eyes off him. The large, terrifying rat was carefully carrying a kit in his powerful jaws as he nimbly climbed over mounds of sharp metals and rotten food.

Bloodyfang was annoyed. He had never understood cats. They killed his kind, true, but rats and mice had so many brood's so quickly, that they had many to spare. Cats, though, were always talking about their litter. Always cooing over their precious kits, and here was one, abandoning one such kit. It confused the rat leaders mind, but he didn't really care.

There was another creature in the dump that he was taking the kit to. The human who walked the territory had a pair of small dogs. Rat-Terriers, he'd heard them be called. The bitch had given birth recently to three pups. He knew that she wouldn't mind another mouth to feed.

"Who goes there?" A high-pitched voice barked; Bloodyfang placed his bundle down gently before answering.

"It's Bloodyfang, you mutt!" he squeaked back; the male dog, Snoopy, waddled out of the shadows. He wasn't much bigger then Bloodyfang, and his short fur was a mixture of browns and blacks, with a bit of white on his ears and toes. The dog growled at him,

"What do you want, vermin?" the Terrier growled; Bloodyfang bared his fangs in return.

"I bring something for your mate," he answered, before the kit in question began to mewl again, nosing the rats side curiously, sniffling at him. The dog stepped closer, sniffing with his small black nose, brown eyes wary but curious.

"A kit?" the dog barked, sitting down abruptly, startled. "Where did the little one come from?" he questioned the rat, eyes narrowing.

"His sire left him in my territory," Bloodyfang squeaked back agitatedly, moving the curious kit away with his forepaw gently. "He's a runt, by the look of it," the rat leader continued, once again nudging the kit away. The kit mewled uncertainly, staying where he was and moving his head around, sniffing delicately.

"And you brought him here why?" Snoopy barked, curious. Bloodyfang clacked his teeth in answer.

"Your mate had a little a day ago, correct?" the rat squeaked; the dog nodded. "Well, I thought perhaps she wouldn't mind taking care of this little guy as well." Snoopy's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, before he stood and trotted over to the confused kit, gently nudging his soft fur with his nose. The kit mewled loudly, startled, before sniffing at the dog in return, curious. Carefully, the Terrier picked the small kit up by the scruff, nodded to the rat leader once, and trotted back to his mate.

Princess, the bitch, gladly took in the kit, tail thumping softly on her bed as the hungry kit started to suckle. She licked Snoopy's snout as the dog sat next to her, watching the newest addition to his family carefully.

Bloodyfang returned to his den, proud of himself. He knew that life would be more interesting with the kit around.

**A/N:** Ta Da!!!! All done!! REVIEW!!!

**(1):** My cat had a runt when she gave birth. It died before it was a month old, and she _**ATE IT**_. It was REALLY weird and creepy.


	3. Shadow and ThunderClan

**A/N:** Here's your next chapter!!! R&R!!

**Chapter Two**

**~*~**

The kit grew, though very slowly, in the care of the two Terriers. His 'brothers' and 'sister' adored him. He was a well-loved member of the dump, even if he was a cat.

The human who worked the dump, who was called Bill by the other humans, had called the kit Shadow. The girl pup, who had soft tan, was Sandy. The bigger of the two male puppies, who was almost all black, with a smattering of tan spots, was Conner. The last one, Shadow's best friend and the only one that was almost as small as he was, was Sherlock.

Shadow was a very interesting kit. He was three moons old, and had the brightest green eyes. He was a very curious kit, who loved wondering around the dump and chasing birds. He left the rats alone, seeing as how his 'Uncle Bloodyfang' wouldn't appreciate it if he ate one of his people. That was another thing. He was an adopted member of the DankClan.

At the moment, the kit was climbing up a large pile of trash-bags, chasing an injured bird. He'd just managed to catch and kill it when his unusually sensitive nose picked up an unknown scent. Freezing on the top of the pile, he dropped his prize, sniffing the wind, curious. There was another cat in the area...

Grabbing his prey which was half of his size and twice his weight), Shadow scrambled down the trash-hill, tripping and somersaulting the last two feet before scampering to his paws and running as fast as he could toward his 'Uncles' den. He passed the sentry rats, black-furred sides heaving under the strain of his prize and his speed.

"Uncle Bloodyfang!" He meowed loudly, dropping the bird. The large rat crawled out of an old box of Fruit Loops, and hurried over to him.

"What is it, kit?" he squeaked; Shadow told him about the cat he smelled. "Thank you for telling me," the rat squeaked solemnly; Shadow ducked his head shyly. "And congratulations on catching that bird," the rat leader praised, making Shadow puff up with pride. "Now, off with you, kit!" The rat squeaked, amusement glinting in his beady eyes. Shadow purred a farewell, retrieved his prey, and ran off towards his own den.

His 'Mother' and 'Father' weren't there, though. His siblings were all asleep, and Bill was reading. Mewling, he dropped his bird down at the humans feet, waiting to be praised.

"There you are, Shadow!" The human said, smiling as he rubbed the kit behind the ears, making him purr loudly. "See you've caught yourself a fine blackbird there. Good job," he cooed, picking the kit up to cuddle and pet for a few minutes. When he was finally released, Shadow scooped up the blackbird and walked outside into the evening light to eat it.

He only got part-way through the bird when he heard his Father's distinctive bark, and his Mothers snarling yip. Scrambling to his feet, the black runt ran as fast as he could towards them, worried, while still licking blood from his mouth.

He stumbled a few times before he rounded the corner of a huge pile of trash and found his 'parents' in a vicious battle with a couple of cats. Bloodyfang was there as well, fighting with some smaller ones. Shadow watched, helpless, for a few seconds before he opened his mouth and yowled at the top of his lungs. Cats, rats, and dogs paused in their tussles to turn startled eyes on him.

"Mother?" Shadow meowed timidly, uncertain. Princess hurriedly rolled off of a tom nearly twice her size and hurried over to him, licking his fur as his ears were plastered to his head. The rats backed off the strange cats, and Snoopy limped over to them and nudged the kit in the side gently before growling at the cats.

"What's going on?" the confused kit yowled, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his feet, his fear scent weakening as he calmed down.

"Nothing a kit needs to worry about," came a soft, strong female meow from the five or so cats. A large queen stepped out of the group, her gray-blue fur looking like smoke and shadows in the afternoon sun. She was large and lithe, but she had an aura of power around her that made Shadow look up at her in awe. Princess growled at her in warning, as did Snoopy. Bloodyfang and his rats hissed as well, circling around the group, making a small black cat with a few dashes of white nervous.

"Who are you?" The kit mewled meekly, ears flicking nervously. Princess, started caring for her mates wounds as Snoopy lay down with a huff. The queen, obviously the leader, twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"My name is Bluestar," she purred, amber eyes gentle. He ducked his head in shy respect. "I am the leader of the ThunderClan cats." The cats behind her shifted warily. Well, except one of them. He was about eight moons or so, with bright red-orange fur and curious greenish eyes. Shadow twitched his tail slightly in greeting.

"My name's Shadow," he answered, cocking his head to the side. "Why are you here?" He asked curiously. A very large, intimidating striped tabby hissed at him.

"That is nothing for you to know," he hissed; Shadow frowned up at him, both of them not seeing Bluestar's reproving look.

"Did I offend you in some way?" The kit asked, ears flattening in worry. "I didn't mean to. Is it a secret?" He nibbled his lips nervously, unsure. The tabby frowned down at him, amber eyes narrowed, as if looking for a trap.

"How old are you, kit?" the great tom meowed finally, Shadow relaxed slightly.

"Three moons, now," he answered cheerfully, scratching behind his ear. "Mother, Father, the human will worry if you're not back soon," Shadow meowed to his 'parents'. The Terriers, glowered at the cats warily, before nodding to their kit and limping away.

"Be careful, Shadow!" Princess called, helping his Father along. Shadow purred happily, flicking his tail in farewell to his parents.

"Kit," Bloodyfang squeaked, appearing at his side. The large rat patted him on the head, making the kit swipe at him playfully, claws sheathed. "You should be going home as well." Shadow shook his head, licking the rat leader on the head, ignoring his odd taste.

"I've eaten already, uncle, and besides," he meowed, glancing at the ThunderClan cats. "I've not had this many interesting things happen since that time that big white bird with the yellow beak thought I was food." **(1)** The rat leader let out a hissing-laugh.

"That was a funny day, kit. Watching you hanging by your tail as that bird tried to fly away. We taught him a lesson, though, didn't we?" The rat squeaked, tugging on Shadow's tail gently. The kit swiped at him again, eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Uh-huh! Now, I think I'm quite fine by myself, uncle. You can call off the others." Bloodyfang hesitated, before nodded and giving rapidly squeaked orders. His warrior Rats dispersed, hissing a final insult or so as they slunk into the shadows. Bloodyfang followed soon after, vowing to rip the ThunderClan cats to shreds if any of them hurt his kit. Shadow just shooed him away, amused despite himself, before turning to the other cats.

"Are you hungry?" He asked them curiously; the smaller cats nodded hesitantly when Bluestar looked at them. Sighing, she nodded as well.

"We really don't have time for a good hunt," she meowed softly, eyes glazed as they stare into the distance, "but we'll need our strength." Shadow nodded cheerfully.

"There are plenty of birds here," he announced, prancing a few feet away and hopping up onto an old chair. "The rats are off limits, seeing as how their Clan wouldn't like it if they let you go, only to have you start eating them," he meowed, giving them a surprisingly stern look. The younger cats hurried up the trash pile after him as he leaped into a small flock of blackbirds, catching one.

Bluestar and Tigerclaw watched the apprentices hunt with the kit, sharing a look. This kit was... odd. Not bad, not good, but just odd. Tigerclaw found himself liking the kit, even when, in a fit of kittenish playfulness, the small cat attacked his swishing tail, purring like mad. The apprentices had stared at Shadow in horror, waiting for the Warrior to snarl at him, but Tigerclaw didn't. Instead, the large tom found himself swatting the kit gently, and playing with him, much to Bluestars' amusement.

When Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw, as Shadow had come to know them by, finished eating, the group of cats left, much to the kits dismay. His ears and tail drooping in sadness, he watched the ThunderClan cats leave, his bright green eyes sorrowful. He wondered if he'd ever see them again, before turning and heading back to his bird from earlier.

That night, when Shadow had curled up among his siblings, his dreams were filled with forests and falling leaves, and a certain tiger-striped tabby...

**A/N:** R&R PEOPLES!! I think I'll make this Slash, just because there are sooooo few Warrior slash fics... Well, few GOOD ones, anyways.

**(1): **It was a seagull, okay? A Rat With Wings tried to eat him. I found it ironic.


	4. The Danger Of Chasing Butterflies

**A/N:** HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! REVIEW OR DIE AND _**EXTREMELY**_ PAINFUL _**DEATH**_ BY**:**

**CLOWN-SUIT-WEARING-PINK-FRENCH-POODLES-NAMED-FLUFFY-AND-SNICKERDOODLE!!!!**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAA!!! HAHA!! MWA HA!!! ....I'm done now...

Oh, wait. For the sake of my fic, Brokenstar was killed by Blackfoot not long after they were chased from their territory. Now they've claimed a large meadow next to Shadows dump. Just so there's no confusion.

**Chapter Three**

**~*~**

Shadow purred as he ran through a field with Sherlock at his side, both stopping every so often to tackle each other playfully. It had been a moon since the ThunderClan cats had visited, and, though Shadow missed the only other cats he'd ever seen, he missed his Father more.

Snoopy had been in an accident a week after the incident with the Clan cats. He'd run after a bird and had gotten hit by one of the humans giant, foul-smelling monsters and had died. Princess was still grieving as the pups took care of the dump and Shadow.

At the moment, the kit was chasing butterflies. He rather liked catching them, but chasing them was even funner. Sherlock just liked spending time with his 'little brother'. But, catching the scent of cats nearby, he whined worriedly.

"I think we should start heading back," the puppy keened, looking around warily. Shadow paused and trotted back to his brother, eyes narrowed as he, too, peered around. He'd noticed the scent as well.

"I agree," he meowed, and the turned, hoping to get away while they were still downwind. But fate was not on their side and the wind shifted, carrying their scents towards the cats. They both heard challenging yowls pick up, heading their way.

"Run!" Sherlock yelped, and run they did. It was too little too late, though, for they were soon surrounded. Shadow's hair stood on end, his back arching as he hissed and spit at the larger cats. Sherlock growled and yapped at them when one of the toms swiped at him in irritation. All four toms were bigger then them, and the two queens in the group were as big as Sherlock, who was nearly twice Shadows size, much to the kits annoyance.

"What are you doing in our territory?" One large white tom with black paws hissed, stepping forward. Shadow found himself incredibly intimidated, shrinking back against his brother fearfully, hissing.

"Leave him alone!" Sherlock snarled, baring his teeth and growling. The large tom gave him a narrow-eyed look before swatting him, hard, with one gargantuan black paw, knocking the yelping puppy away. The other cats quickly tightened the circle so that Sherlock was on the outside and Shadow was on the inside.

Shadows heart was beating too fast to be healthy. His eyes darted around him and he crouched on the ground, trying to make himself as small as possible, ears plastered to his head.

"Now, answer my question," the tom hissed, tail lashing in aggravation. "What are you doing in our territory?" Shadows' tail twitched nervously.

"I-I didn't know I was in your territory, sir," he mewled meekly, shaking, his emerald eyes wide. "W-we were just chasing butterflies..." One of the other cats stepped forward and sniffed him, making Shadow jerk away from him with a hiss, fur standing on end.

"He doesn't smell of any Clan I know of, Blackfoot," The cat growled. He was a brown tom, with lots of battle scars.

"Thank you, Clawface," Blackfoot hissed, annoyed. "I believe we figured that out already." The huge tom glare down at the kit balefully; Shadow looked down at the ground, his paws kneading the dirt fearfully. "He's either a rogue or a kittypet." The tom leaned down until his face was right next to Shadow's, and stared at him with a warning in his amber eyes. "Which is it, kit? Alone or with Twolegs?" Shadow stared at him, uncertain. Before he could say anything, though, Sherlock, who'd been all but forgotten, leaped over one of the queens and yapped loudly, right in Blackfoot's ear. The tom reeled, yowling in shock.

Out of nearby bushes, Princess, Sandy, and Conner erupted, barking and snarling as they charged the cats.

"Mother!" Shadow yowled, dashing through a gap in the circle of the shocked cats and fleeing to his Mother. His siblings continued, chasing the cats off, mostly. Blackfoot stayed behind, though, his furious eyes narrowed and locked on Shadow as the kit cuddled into the female Terrier.

"This isn't over with, kit," the tom growled, hissing and swiping at a furious Conner before taking off after his comrades.

"Lets go home," Princess murmured, picking the still shaking kit up by the scruff and carrying him back to the dump, closely followed by three worried pups. That night, Shadow had nightmares about the large white tom with even bigger black feet. He dreamed that Blackfoot stole him away from his family. He woke in his bed, mewling pathetically as he climbed out of it and went to his mothers, snuggling into her side. It was a long time before he could sleep again.

**A/N:** Awwwww, Poor Shadow!! You should review. It'll make me-I-I mean, make _him_ feel better. ^Innocent look^

Lolz!! XP


	5. To Barleys House We Go!

**A/N:** WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! XP XP XP XP The next chapter HAS ARIVED!!! #Cheers# R&R!!

**Chapter Four**

**~*~**

"Shadow," Princess whined softly, gently nudging the kit awake from his fitful sleep. His emerald eyes shot open, glazed with the remnants of his nightmare, his fur standing on end as he looked around wildly. "Kit," Princess whined again, soothingly licking his fur until it lay flat once more.

"Mother?" Shadow mewled softly, uncertain. Princess yipped softly. The sun was already at its peak in the sky; Shadows siblings were outside, playing and wrestling and chasing birds.

"You need to wake up, kit," his mother barked softly. "We need to talk." Shadow stood, stretching and yawning, his sharp claws digging lightly into the bedding, blinking tired eyes up at his mother.

"What is it, Mother?" He meowed, sitting down, his tail wrapping around his paws. Princess sat down in front of him, her big, brown eyes serious.

"Your uncle and I have talked, while you have slept," she yipped softly; Shadow shifted slightly, paws kneading the hardwood floor. "We've come to an agreement." She paused, brown eyes staring unseeingly at the wall for a few moments, before she shook her head and focused on the kit once more.

"We have decided that you need to get away from here," she yapped. "Get somewhere safe, where that white cat from yesterday cannot find you. We've decided that you need to find those cats from a moon ago-who were they again?" She asked, head cocking to the side. Shadow swallowed thickly.

"ThunderClan," he meowed softly, eyes careful. "They were the ThunderClan cats." Princess nodded thoughtfully.

"They were a nice bunch, for cats. Better then the rapscallions in the meadow over yonder," she barked, growling slightly at the end. Shadow blinked. Rapscallions? Yonder? Huh?

"There's a meeting between the Cat Clans every moon," Princess continued; Shadow focused on what she was saying. "They meet at a place called Fourtrees, not far from here, on the night when the moon is full and round. Tonights the next meeting. If you eat hunt now, and take the long way to keep from the meadow, you can make it there before the meeting is over. They need to know about these rogues." Shadows' ears twitched, flicking down in worried confusion.

"What's the long way?" He meowed. "Where's Fourtrees? How will I find it? Oh, Mother, I don't want to leave!" He mewled, burying his face in her furry chest. Princess sighed, licking his fur gently.

"I know you don't, kit," she whined, licking him some more. "But you have to. To be safe. As for how you'll get there?" She looked thoughtful for a few moments as Shadow stared up at her. "Across the Black Path-the Thunderpath as the cats call it-there is a farm house. In it, you'll find a black-and-white tom named Barley. Ask him to guide you to Fourtrees, as a favor from Princess, alright? He'll get you there safe as he can." Hesitantly, Shadow nodded, before being chased outside to hunt.

He ate quickly, his fear and nerves not harming his apatite at all. He said farewell to his siblings and uncle, and cautiously made his way out of the dump. He crouched in the bushes next to the Black Path, waiting for a break in the trail of foul smelling monsters. His tail lashed, his muscles tensed, and suddenly he sprang forward through a small gap in the never ending onslaught. He made it to the other side, though, the gust of wind the monsters trailed pushing him hard, making him tumble into the safety of the bushes on the other side.

Panting from the rush of adrenalin, Shadow staggered out of the bushes, hair ruffled, shaking himself out. _That_ was not an experience he wanted to deal with again, anytime soon, he decided, disgruntled as he licked his fur until it lay flat.

His ears twitched as he paused near the house. He eyed it warily, scenting dogs. He wasn't afraid of them, truly. Afraid of what they'd do in their excitement, yes, but afraid f them for being dogs? No. He grew up with dogs, after all.

"Look out, kit!" A male voice yowled from the barn, just as a loud cacophony of barks erupted nearby, making Shadow jump three feet high, hair standing on end. Two large German Shepherds dove out of nearby bushes and came careening towards him. He crouched, making himself small, forcing his fear to the back of his mind. He couldn't show fear in front of these dogs. They'd rip him to pieces.

Skidding to a stop in front of him, the dogs barked at him, trying to make him run. His ears pressed to his skull to mute the atrocious noise, Shadow hissed at them, annoyed.

"Have your mothers taught you know manners?" He hissed, swiping at ones nose when it moved to nip at him. "Attacking someone before you know if they mean you harm." He growled at the two startled dogs, who fell silent, staring at him curiously. After a few seconds, one yipped out a laugh, and their tails started wagging.

"What a cheeky little kitten!" One barked to the other, who nodded, tongue lolling.

"Too true, brother of mine! Whatever shall we do with him?" The other asked. He had a red collar, and the other had a green.

"I say we eat him, brother dearest, what say you?" The green collared one yipped, licking his chops. Shadow felt his eyes narrow.

"Well, _I_ say that my mother, Princess, from the dump, would be _very_ irritated with you," he meowed, tail lashing in annoyance. They looked startled, gaping at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with a barnyard cat to deal with. Carry on doing whatever flea-bitten mongrels like you do," he spat, stalking passed them. He strode over to the barn, leaping lightly up onto a bale of hay, where a large black-and-white tom sat, staring at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Excuse me, sir," Shadow meowed calmly, sitting down. "Would you happen to be Barley?" The tom nodded, still too shocked to speak. "Princess, my Mother, told me to ask you for a favor." The tom gave himself a hard shake and nodded toward the kit, respect warming his eyes.

"I've never seen a cat who'd stand up to those two dogs like you just did, kit," he purred, slightly awed. Shadow ducked his head shyly.

"Well, thank you," he mewled meekly, green eyes bright.

"You're welcome, kit," Barley purred, amused. "Now, what is the favor old Princess'll have from me, hmm?" Shadow shifted slightly.

"She asked me to ask you to take me the long way to Fourtrees, because I need to tell the Clans about some cats that have moved into the field beside out dump who're rogues, apparently." Barley stared thoughtfully at the kit in front of him, curious. Finally, though, he nodded.

"Very well," he meowed, jumping down onto the ground beside the hay bale. "Come on, kit. We have to leave as soon as we can." Shadow scrambled down after him. The back of the barn, where Barley nudged a sleeping cat awake. He was black with a few white dashes...

"Ravenpaw!" Shadow meowed happily, tackling the one-time apprentice. They rolled around in a mock fight, Ravenpaw being careful not to squish the much smaller cat.

"Shadow!" He purred, licking the now tired kit between the ears after they finished rolling. Barley watched them, amused. "What are you doing here?" Barley answered him, telling the young cat about his 'favor'. "Oh," he said softly, worried. Shadow touched his nose to the older cats, eyes warm and bright.

"This is going to be fun," he meowed, standing and shaking dust and hay from his fur.

"We need to be leaving," Barley meowed, ears flicking slightly. Shadow gave Ravenpaw one last tackle, before darting out of the barn after the black-and-white tom when Barley took off. He easily caught up, used to chasing his bigger siblings around when they played.

Neither of them felt the hostile and yet curious eyes following them from the nearby bushes.

**A/N:** There's yer chapter!!! REVIEW ye Scurvy dogs!


End file.
